Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the fast growth of smart TV, smart phones, and tablets, there is an urgent desire to create innovative features/usage models to provide customers with better personalized service, social network and added value service (AVS) based on higher computing power, wider bandwidth and richer content. User interaction plays an important part in the user's experience. Among existing user-interface techniques, keyboard, mouse, trackball, and other point and click devices are typically employed. Gesture is a natural method of interaction and has been widely utilized in daily life in reality. Most existing gesture recognition systems utilize common web-cameras, which depend on light, illumination, and other environment conditions. As a result, current gesture recognition systems are typically unstable or inefficient.